


A Silence in Heaven

by grommile



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Tonal Incoherence, everyone dies in the first paragraph, simulated AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grommile/pseuds/grommile
Summary: In September 2000, the world ends with a sticky orange splash. Knowledge-Type World Sculpting Unit 02 stirs from its slumber and begins evaluating scenarios for planetary repair.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Silence in Heaven

**CATACLYSM**

On a September evening in a traditional inn near Hakone, Gendo Ikari was interrupted in the process of rolling off of his wife Yui by the sudden collapse of his body into orange-red goo. The lady herself was unable to express her momentary dismay, though, as she was too busy collapsing into orange-red goo.

* * *

PRIORITY INTERRUPT RECEIVED

TRANSITIONING TO WAKE STATE THREE

PLANETARY REINITIALIZATION ATTEMPT ALREADY IN PROGRESS

REINITIALIZATION SIGNATURE MATCHES POWER-TYPE WORLD SCULPTING UNIT 03

CONTACTING REMOTE UNIT

CONNECTION TIMED OUT

PATTERN ERROR CASCADE DETECTED

REINITIALIZATION COLLAPSE IN PROGRESS

ACTIVATING SOUL RECOVERY PROTOCOLS

INSTRUMENTALITY THRESHOLD NOT MET

COMMENCING SIMULATION CYCLE FOR RECOVERED SOULS

* * *

**ITERATION 00001**

On an October morning in an apartment in Yokohama, Gendo Ikari stood frowning at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His self-contemplation was interrupted by his wife stepping up behind him and pressing her body against his. "A yen for your thoughts?" she asked.

"I was wondering whether to grow a beard," he replied, turning around to return her embrace.

"As long as it's not a chinstrap like that cousin of yours. I might have to divorce you for mental cruelty if you grew one of those."

Gendo smiled at her. "Akira has terrible taste in everything else. Why would I trust his taste in beards?"

The keening wail of a civil defence siren interrupted their moment of intimacy. Counting the pattern, they looked into each other's eyes and spoke in unison. "I love you."

* * *

SCENARIO FAILED

CRITICAL INTELLECTUAL ASSETS DESTROYED BY LIMITED NUCLEAR EXCHANGE

RECOMPUTING PARAMETERS


End file.
